


Artificial Recollection

by CerriVane



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Headcanon, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, imagine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-07-18 08:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16114712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CerriVane/pseuds/CerriVane
Summary: A collection of one shots, headcanons, drabbles, etc...taken from my tumblr.---Tumblr: @androidsdreamof





	1. Dating Connor(RK800-60) Would Include:

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to try writing in this style, it’s really fun. And I’m falling more in love with the 60 that I’ve made everyday. He is my baby boy~ Enjoy!

  * You’re very patient with this boy, god save you
  * Him being protective is an understatement, it’s hard to get passed his hard exterior but once you do you become top priority
  * He’s a fighter, it’s in his programming, so don’t expect any little scuffle to end peacefully. Especially if you’re involved! Doesn’t matter if it’s a threat upon your life or if you accidentally bumped into someone, you’re the number one thing preventing him from waging war on the barista that got your order wrong!
  * He’s not too affectionate so not a lot of kisses, it’s usually you giving them. But when he pulls you in for one, it is intense. He loves to see you burn bright red, he’s a tease and a cocky bastard
  * He doesn’t find any need to sleep in a bed and used to stand or sit in a chair at night, but of course he can’t deny you cuddles and joins you
  * He’ll never admit it, but he likes to hear you ramble on about nonsense before bed, you always ask him the most ridiculous questions and want to hear what he thinks. He isn’t used to having someone care about what he thinks, he would always think or talk to himself
  * You talk about everything you can think of before dozing off, he stays awake longer than you every single time. You wrapped up in his arms. He’d keep his sensory receptors on so he can feel the warmth radiating off of you
  * As much as he wants to keep you in bed with him all day, he’s like your personal alarm clock and will wake you up on time for school/work/whatever
  * Even though he may act like a grown man, your heart may give out worrying about him. His “older” brother, Connor-51, and Hank tell you about all the trouble 60 gets into at the DPD; even though Connor-60 was built for investigation and police work, his methods are bit brutal(he’s working on it!) and Fowler chews him out on occasion, Gavin being the Human Resources nightmare that he is takes almost every opportunity he can to undermine poor 60
  * Honestly the only thing that gets him through the day is knowing he’s going back to you and your home later.(and the occasional one-up he gets on Gavin)
  * You don’t always have time to spend with him during the day, but you always bring little gifts back for him. You couldn’t count how many trinkets he has stocked in your bedroom, he keeps a bracelet you bought him from outside the country in his pocket, it had both your names engraved on it. No matter how simple, silly or obscure the present he keeps it safe!
  * He on the other hand is not so good at getting sentimental gifts, he’s more into practical gifts. He takes note of if you’re missing anything crucial; pens, DIY books, notebooks(you go through them quickly), new kitchen utensils, etc…
  * He’s thought about getting you new house decorations, but he’s too embarrassed to come home with embroidered throw pills(though he’s taken a serious liking to them)
  * There was one incident where you two took a trip to IKEA and you almost lost him in that maze, you ended up finding him in the bedroom section and you had to talk him out of buying 200$ worth of bedding(you really chose an aesthetics man)
  * Unlike his brother 60 was more of a cat person, no offense to Sumo, he’s a big angel. He just liked having a companion that was as quiet(and sassy) as he was, you two ended up adopting a kitten! You have a ton of pictures of 60 playing with your little furry baby
  * You’re very shy about your love in public, he on the other hand is unafraid and shameless about it. He will hold your hand if he notices you reaching out, he wraps an arm around you and kisses you when he sees you biting your lip. Hell, he’ll carry you bridal style through a crowded place.
  * He loves you more than you can imagine, and would do anything to keep you safe and happy. You’d do just the same for him
  * Hank’s honestly waiting for a wedding invitation




	2. DBH Personal Headcanon(NSFW)

In human-android relationships, most androids can’t have penetrative intercourse with their partners. So instead, oral sex is usually the way to go, although, sometimes this can be unsatisfying because the feeling can’t be reciprocated. (I believe it’s been canonically said that Androids, unless specifically built with them, don’t have genitalia. We see these when they deactivate their synthetics and you see they’re basically like dolls.)

There may be a solution to this! Androids must have sensory receptors that can be turned on or off, the level of sensitivity can go up and down depending on their environment and necessities. Most of the time it’s shut off, but if they were set on high levels, androids could be stimulated by touch(small sensory information overloads and whatnot)! Or Cyberlife might go public with an upgrade androids can get when human-android relationships become more prominent, wouldn’t hold out hope though. It may not be everybody’s cup of tea, but it’s a start.

This can also apply to android-android relationships. This may not have to apply to much to Tracis and Androids that have genitalia pre-built in, but who knows.


	3. Deep Breaths I[RK900/Nines x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When one decision fucks up your whole day, it's not a great feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was listening to Breathin' by Ariana Grande, and thought this would be nice.

(Y/N) failed to catch the perp, and damaged property in the process. It wasn’t too bad, definitely not the worst thing she’s done according to her track record. Luckily, her partner was able to catch them and was taking care of the interrogation at the moment. But today was an especially stressful day for the Captain, and she got the tail end of his outburst.

Not that anyone could hear, but they could definitely see Fowler howling at her stiff form. (Y/N) stood there like a statue and waited until he finally took a breath, and finished reprimanding her. Even though the clocked ticked in rapid succession, it felt like she'd been standing there for hours, her hands were clenching behind her back as she tried to lessen the painful swelling of her Adam’s Apple. Tears were starting to make their way to the edge of her eyes, threatening to make her breakdown.

The second she's dismissed, (Y/N) did her best to calmly stride out of Fowler’s office and kept looking ahead. Eyes were on her again, like every other scolding, some filled with pity and others amused. Her heart sank every time, and the pain in her chest would build.

A shaky sigh left her lips and she roughly brushed through her hair, the storm had passed but she still felt sick. Food helped, anything to consume really.

(Y/N) stepped into the small sanctioned off break area, getting an empty cup and filling it with coffee.

Everything was going so well, or so she thought. Her mistake for overestimating and making a fool of herself. If Nines hadn’t been there it would have been so much worse.

 _Why not wear these shoes today?_ She told herself that morning. _They’ll look super nice on you today?_

Who knew that she’d end up tripping and causing a fucking chain reaction in the street, it hurt to think back on. Her knees were still stinging lightly, from the scraping she recieved.

Once the cup was filled, she went to get the cream from the small fridge at the corner of the counter. Just as she was about to pour in the cream, footsteps came her way.

“Wow, third time in Fowler’s office this month. Impressed you didn’t break a record.”

 _Oh god..._ She frowned deeply, but ignored him the best she could. Gavin was always there to poke fun at her whenever Connor or his brothers weren’t around, sometimes Tina could occupy his time but unfortunately his attention span is short and needed many play things.

“Maybe you should head back to basic training. You’re gettin pretty rusty on the field.”

Sugar. Lots of sugar. That can dull the bitterness she was feeling inside, god could he piss off?

“Hey, I'm talking to you, Twinkle Toes.”

“What.” She finally responding in a low growl, turning to look in his direction and glared up at his smug expression. He snorted and fell into a laugh.

“That's cute." She stayed silent, waiting for him to respond with something useful, but he scoffed at the sour look on her face. "Christ, you're no fun. Whatever. Just don’t trip on your feet on the way back to your desk, alright Twinkle Toes.”

Her entire face flushed, and tears brimming as she looked up at Gavin. He was turning his back on her, he hadn't been satisfied with what he got and decided to go bother someone else.

_That bastard...!_

Her fists clenched, her shoulder started shaking, the pain in her chest was becoming unbearable. And without thinking, (Y/N) chucked the coffee in her hand at the retreating idiot.

* * *

 Nines got up from his seat in the interrogation room and headed to the exit, once he opened the door Wilson came in to remove the guilty party.

_Interrogation Successful_

He was a bit disappointed by how it went, this one was quick to rat out his partners in exchange for some leeway in his arrest. Of course, Nines lied to the drug dealer’s face and promised him just that, why not play around? And in record time, he spilled all the information they needed.

Anticlimactic is one way of putting it, another day at work would be a proper synonym as well. He could find something interesting to occupy the rest of the day, (L/N) might need some down time after the rough day she’s had.

Nines made his way out of the interrogation room and down the hall. He was about to turn the corner when someone sped past him, staggering forward before making it the rest of the way. He stared after them, recognizing their black jacket and the low heels they wore.

“Detective (L/N)!” He called, she kept on walking and disappeared around a corner. The Android couldn’t tell whether she hadn’t heard him or was ignoring him, either way he was curious on why she was in such a rush. He had read her vitals when she was in range and saw that her heart rate was concerningly high, her stress levels were at 76% as well.

“Shit...!” He blinked and turned in the direction of the office, Gavin’s distressed voice coaxing him in that direction. Gavin was shedding his jacket that had a glisten to the back of it, his shirt had a big dark stain that was obviously fresh. Chris, who was previously at his desk, had gotten up to help Gavin but was immediately swatted away. Others watched from their own desks trying to hold down their snickering, “Fuck, can’t she take a joke?”

Nines approached the scene with a smirk on his lips, “Is there a problem, Detective Reed?”

Gavin glanced over at him and immediately glared, snarling at the man.

“Yeah, mind controlling your partner’s damn temper?”

“I apologize, but Detective (L/N) doesn’t react unless provoked.” His smirk grew, he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t enjoying this. It wasn’t as exciting a scenario as he’d hoped, but it always satisfied him to see Gavin in such disarray. “As far as I’m concerned, you’re the one at fault.”

The brunette growled lowly and bared his teeth, but didn’t respond at all. Instead he pushed passed Nines and headed down the same hall as (Y/N), most likely to the bathroom. He was smart enough to keep his mouth shut, too bad he never learned from experience. Served him right for trying to overstepping his boundaries, as per usual. Despite how passive his partner usually was, (L/N) was a silent killer. Speaking off...he needed to find his precious bird.


	4. Deep Breaths II[RK900/Nines x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Fluff. You're welcome.

She didn’t have to worry about anyone walking in on her crying in the corner, the door locked from the inside and hopefully that would delay anymore embarrassment that could come her way. Would it even matter? Her colleagues were probably laughing at the scene (Y/N) caused, and now Gavin would be on her case more than before.

But that's only the icing on the gigantic cake of failure she’s sitting on, if any of what happened got to Fowler…

(Y/N) felt her heart clench as she choked back the next wave of tears waiting to come, her cheeks were already wet and she didn’t want to resort to using her shirt as a tissue. She was a mess.

Her eyes landed on her shoes that glistened under the fluorescent bathroom lights, these low heeled nightmares cost her a lot today. Any good feelings they brought her when she but them on, were crushed.

She started slipping them off her feet, not caring that the floor was kind of dirty. I mean she was already sitting on the ground, how much lower could she get? She kept fucking up, so why not go full circle and be an idiot alone in the bathroom?

A soft grunt left her as she finally loosened one boot and kicked it far away from her, then the other. And thus she sat there, shoeless and full of shame. She sniffled and wiped away droplets that tried to escape off her chin.

_So stupid…_

(Y/N) let out a shaky sigh as she closed her eyes, soaking in the dead silence around her. At least no else was here to witness her meltdown…

A sharp knock at the door made her sit upright, pushing off the door and looking back.

_Oh shit..!_

“Detective?”

Her shoulders relaxed at the sound of her partner’s voice, it was surprisingly gentle as oppose to its usual coolness.

“Nines…?” She replied in a nasally voice, she sniffled and wiped her nose.

The stormy eyed Android leant an ear to the door on the other side, leaning on his shoulder. He wasn’t expecting an answer back so soon, that was a good sign. This would be much easier for him.

“Officer Miller told me that you might’ve been hiding in the bathroom.”

_God dammit Chris, why couldn’t you not be nice for once!_

Okay, that was a lie, she was beyond appreciative of how kind Chris could be. He had some experience with (Y/N) and her anxiety attacks, of course the previous ones didn’t start with her chucking coffee at anyone. But he's seen one or two and was there to comfort her.

Since he had a kid of his own who had the occasional bouts of panic, the police officer had experience that he could apply to (Y/N). Bless his heart, he was a good man. But she didn’t know why he’d send Nines instead of coming himself.

“I’m fine, I…” She hesitated, her lips quivered as she forced down a whimper and took a deep breath. There was no response from Nines’ side for a while.

“May I come in?”

(Y/N) opened her mouth to say no, but the words got caught in her throat. She didn’t want him to see her like this, then again...having someone else by her side always helped. Since Chris wasn’t there, Nines would be just as good. He did come to check on her after all.

Nines waited on his end for an answer, listening for any sound she’d make. He heard a heavy click followed by a slight shift, his brow furrowed as he tried the doorknob and twisted. The door pushed opened but not all the way, he slipped inside and closed the door behind him.

(Y/N) was curled up in the corner where the door hinged to the wall, he saw she didn't have her shoes and looked around the bathroom to see them discarded on the floor. His eyes trailed back to the gentle sniffles coming from his partner, he was quick to read her vitals before locking the door and kneeling in front of her.

“I finished the interrogation, your hunch was correct. I got all the information we need.”

“Happy to hear I at least did one thing right…” She said, lifting her head but she didn’t look at Nines. Her eyes focused on anything else, which would be her shoes, but those only made her more upset.

“You damaged an antique, that’s not as uncommon as you think.”

“I tripped into a guy and ended up taking him and his stupid china down with me!” (Y/N) ran a hand through her hair and gripped it. “Who the fuck even accomplishes something like that!”

“You misstepped.”

“I ate shit, is what happened!” She snapped at him, finally meeting his gaze with a glare. “Don’t sugar coat it, Nines.” He huffed when her voice cracked, he watched as she tried to wipe away angry tears that kept coming.

“I don’t know how I ended up tripping, now I’m sure I’ve gotta pay over, like, a trillion dollars for this! All because I decided to wear those stupid heels today!”

Nines looked over the boots she gestured, he kept silent and let her rant.

“They aren’t even that tall, and I’ve run in them before! But apparently I should just stop trying and stop caring.”

(Y/N) slowly uncurled and presses her legs to one side, but she kept her arms crossed with the exception of off handed gestures. Her cheeks were flushed and she was sure everything she was saying sounded ridiculous to Nines, he stared at her with a blank expression. This must have been a complete waste of time to him.

“You’re right, you should stop.”

She winced and started to pull her knees back in. It was so simple to him. Whereas she overcomplicated it. Again.

“Your shoes have nothing to do with it, the road as well as the sidewalk were cracked. The infrastructure of the district we were in is poor.”

“So I’d suck either way…”

Nines goes to grab her wrist as she went to wipe her face, making her glance in his direction.

“Yes. If that’s how you want to put it.” He cracked a smile and continued. “You are a clumsy person, but you’re very skilled and have achieved a lot that compensates for that clumsiness. Besides, you have been improving and have gotten into less accidents. You’ve only been scolded by Captain Fowler three times this month.”

(Y/N) mumbles and glances down, “Gavin said the same thing…”

“Detective Reed has his own personal issues to handle and constantly projects on others around him, he isn’t someone I’d recommend listening to or taking advice from.”

She scoffs at his statement, trying to force down a smile but didn’t fight it too much. Nines let go of her wrist and cupped her cheek, his thumb delicately wiped away the wetness of her skin. She sighed and glanced up at him again.

“What happened today was unavoidable, we still accomplished our mission albeit with collateral damage. That can be fixed. So stop caring so much about the negative.”

(Y/N) kept silent for a moment, looking him in the eyes before nodding, “Okay...Okay, I’ll try…”

“No trying, (Y/N). Just do.” He guided her forward and pressed his forehead against hers, she held onto the hand that cupped her cheek and squeezed. “Deep breaths?”

She giggled and bit her lower lip gently, that’s the same thing Chris told her. He’d rub her back and have her relax, it worked most of the time. Nines didn’t exactly have a hand on her back, but one caressing her cheeks was better.

They both took a deep breath in and out, the final pair of tears left her lashes as they took another breath.

“Good. Now repeat after me.” She peeled an eye open, he still had his eyes closed so she did the same. “I can’t control everything.”

“I...can’t control everything…”

“And I look great in heeled boots.”

Nines smiles as a chuckle rumbled through (Y/N)’s chest, “No, I’m not saying that…” He brushed his nose against hers, his lips barely touched hers. He could feel her gentle breath hitch as he teased her.

“And I…?”

She turned her head away but he kept her in place, it didn’t take long before she finally gave in. “Okay-Okay, and I…” She hesitated for a second, rolling her eyes. “...look great in heels. Happy?”

“Only if you are.”

(Y/N) didn’t answer him and let him peck her lips, she savoured the cool touch for a second before getting up.

“Can we go home? I can’t be around the office right now…”

Nines placed a chaste kiss on her forehead and squeezed her hand, “Okay. But we still have paperwork to do.”

“Yes sir.”

“And put your shoes back on. The floor is disgusting.”

“I will.”

“Thank you, Kitten.”


	5. Finesse[RK900/Nines x Reader]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The 90’s beat definitely caught (Y/N) and had her move to the rhythm without a lick of shame.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed to write this. I really need to work on my essay though…

It was an old song. A few decades old, but it still held praise among the admirers for the classics. The 90’s beat definitely caught (Y/N) and had her move to the rhythm without a lick of shame.

Hank found some old albums, in boxes that were sitting around in his basement, and offered them up to (Y/N). She’d been a fan of R&B for three years, a former co-worker from her Chicago Precinct introduced her to the genre. And she was hooked ever since.

Hank’s ex-wife was a fan too, and he was eager to get rid of the albums.

“Are you sure I can have these…?”

“Only time I’m offerin’. Either you take ‘em or I can find some schmuck to buy ‘em off me.”

Of course she’d take them! How could she refuse? That evening, (Y/N) and Nines headed back home with her lovely prize tucked in her bag. And that same night she discovered her obsession for the next week. Not that Nines was complaining, it improved her general mood for a long while. She was running on a musical high and kept riding it with a grin on her face. Day and Night.

She had a bounce in her step, humming along to the lyrics whether it was through earphones or in her head. Nines had heard it enough in one hour to know the lyrics by heart-of course, he already knew them when he searched the song beforehand but...

_When I'm walkin' with you_  
_I watch the whole room change_

He could hear the words coming from (Y/N)’s earphones, while she sat at her desk. There was a smile on her face as her head bobbed to the beat, she finished up her paperwork in record time and jumped up from her seat. Hank and Connor glanced up from their own desktops when she stopped by.

“Yo, I got my part finished. I already sent it, so you can look it over you want.”

Hank smirked and leaned back in his chair. “Nice job, kid. I take it you like the albums I gave you?”

(Y/N) blushed, but instead of shrinking in embarrassment her smile brightened even more. She scratched the back of her head with a chuckle.

“I can’t help it, surprised I didn’t find this myself sooner.”

_Baby, that's what you do_  
_No, my baby, don't play_

Later that night when they got home, (Y/N) hooked her phone up to her stereo and played the song throughout their apartment. After her shower, she got into the kitchen and cooked dinner while Nines tried to work on his laptop.

_Blame it on my confidence_  
_Oh, blame it on your measurements_

His eyes drifted from the screen to her vibrant form, dancing around and her hips swerve. He smirked at (Y/N)’s brazen moves and abandoned his work, deciding to enjoy the show.

_Shut that shit down on sight_  
_That's right_

Her dance was abruptly interrupted as she slipped, she latched onto the counter and leaned against it relieved. (Y/N) glanced over at Nines, knowing he was in the kitchen with her and froze under his gaze that looked her up and down. His eyes locked with hers and a grin decorated his features.

_We out here drippin' in finesse_  
_It don't make no sense_

“Enjoying yourself?”

She averted her eyes for a split second before beaming confidently, disregarding her rosy cheeks.

_Out here drippin' in finesse_  
_You know it, you know it_

“Yep.” A grin appeared that matched the brunette's, his eyebrows peeked, surprised by her boldness. “You wanna join, or are you gonna keep watching?”


	6. Dating Nines(RK900) Would Include:

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did one for 60, now for Nines! Enjoy!

  * Oh boy, this android is advanced in more ways than one. Way more extra than the RK800’s ever could be! Since he had the Amanda A.I. removed from his programming, he was brought into the world with a different method. Safe to say, his confidence was secure thanks to no mental or emotional manipulation from on high.
  * He knows he’s hot shit, and treats every one of his cases like a fun little game. At least one of you was having fun while tracking down a drug lord...
  * You two were opposites; he was always grinning and cocky, while you were cautious and stayed on task
  * But you worked well together and balanced out
  * And you’re both pretty fucking fit, so good luck to any punk that tries to outrun either of you
  * Seriously, if challenged, you could bench press each other(okay, maybe not, since he’s made of god knows what. But you know what I mean)
  * Unfortunately for you, it cause some *cough cough* friendly work rivalry between your pair and Connor-60 and Gavin
  * They were already a timebomb, forced to work together, but to make things worse they’re both competitive and play to win
  * Considering your case records, you and Nines were the perfect target for their jealousy
  * Of course 60 wasn’t going to harass you, he was better than that(and he knew Nines would kick his shit, so he silently rages). Gavin on the other hand was not, and poked fun at you whenever you messed up
  * And considering you were a bit clumsy, it was often
  * But don’t fret, cuz big boi Nines has your back and is ready to defend. You have no idea how many times his sharp tongue has put Gavin in his place(Hank and Tina know, they keep score for fun)
  * You tend to hide when you get your anxiety attacks, but Nines is there to talk you through it. As mischievous as he can be, he puts that aside whenever you really need him
  * But speaking of mischief, he has a tendency to pull little pranks around the precinct with some help from his older brother Connor-51. Their main targets?
  * Hank and Gavin, Fowler is a maybe. A BIG maybe
  * Nines does it for his own amusement, but also to cheer you up if you aren’t feeling well.
  * He knows sometimes, you just aren’t having a good day no matter what happened
  * Sometimes he plays with you to get you a bit red in the face, even though he doesn’t like when Gavin messes with you. He’s a hypocrite.
  * It’s a freakin _nightmare_ when he fucks with you, cuz he does it in the worst way!
  * Flirting
  * And not just any old flirting(you can handle his hugs from behind when you’re home), I mean flirting at work. In front of everyone.
  * He’s usually subtle; poking your sides, playful winks, all around bothering you with stupid questions to make your brain malfunction
  * Then there’s the extremes: pecks on the lips that catch you out of nowhere and dirty jokes
  * But if he notices he’s about to cross a line, all stops are pulled
  * As much as he loved seeing you flustered, he was happier with you not having an attack over his stupid jokes
  * He loves you too much for that
  * The first time he ever crossed the line you called him by his legal name, Conan. You only ever call him that when you were serious(and sometimes in bed, but that’s rare)
  * You avoided him for a couple days after that, it took a ton of apologies too
  * He always makes it up when you get home though, you’d cuddle a lot and watch shitty police dramas since they were your favourite. Or he’d cook, which was always nice to watch
  * It was rare, but sometimes Nines was the one in need of comfort. He may have been built to be invincible, but he was still susceptible
  * He didn’t like to lose, he hated losing with a fiery passion. Especially if he was the one gambling, as much as he loved the thrill of the game he loved the win more.
  * As selfish as it sounds, it meant more than a bruised ego
  * If he couldn’t guarantee the win, or at the very least have the odds in his favour. Then he could lose anything. The case, someone’s life, his own life, or even you
  * It helped that you had faith in him, and you covered his weak points(that is, if you even believed he had any)
  * But he kept these fears to himself, and they came out as anger and frustration. But if anyone could calm him down, it was you
  * You two were a wild card couple, but in sync for the most part. If one of you wasn’t feeling right, then that affects both of you. But you can carry your own weight, plus his and vice versa
  * No one thought it would work, but it was meant to be
  * You’ve got each other’s back




	7. Reverse AU Shenanigans I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wrote some Reverse AU drabbles, featuring my OC!  
> Jules aka JL900  
> And RK800-51/Connor as well as RK800-60/Conrad

Conrad had forgotten his wallet at work on his way out, apparently, he needed to go back to his place for some sort of emergency and was in a rush. Luckily, Jules picked it up before anyone else. But she’d have to wait for her shift to end before even thinking of returning it. She did call and let him know she had it so he wouldn’t panic.

He didn’t exactly sound okay, possibly stressed but she couldn’t tell. She’d be lying if she said she wasn’t worried, in fact, she was a distracted afterward.

What happened? Did someone break into his home? Maybe it was family or the landlord…?

She wouldn’t have to speculate for long, but the next three hours were a silent agony. And her imagination wasn’t helping. By the end of her shift, her pump regulator was on edge with her constant worrying.

What if the building caught fire? Or someone was killed? Jules had run the calculations in her head, but they came up shoddy and misconstrued.

Once the clock struck three, she bolted out of the building, not bothering to say goodbye to any of her co-workers. She hopped onto the bus and sat in the far back, her leg bouncing as she watched the buildings pass by.

_Almost there…_

She had sent a quick text to Conrad saying that she would be there soon. He messaged back saying he had left the building but the door was open. He would be back soon.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t hurt. But she couldn’t be sure until she saw him.

It didn’t take long until she got to her destination. Her legs carrying herself, and her panic right to the front doors of his apartment complex. She pushed the doors open and headed straight for the elevator.

If he got hurt, he would tell her, right? They were both nurses, they knew how severe injuries could be if not treated. Besides which, she never saw him as the prideful type.

Jules had the wallet gripped in her hands, there was a chance she was stressing the leather but that was the last thing on her mind. Her dark eyes glued to the indicator above the closed elevator doors.

3…4…5…Couldn’t this damn contraption go faster?

It didn’t take long for a chime to sound and the elevator to come to a stop, the doors slowly slide open but she squeezed between them and rushed down the hall. She forced herself down to a speed walk, at this rate she’d wear out the soles of her sneakers. Her regulator was shaking her with every second, her stress levels were having warning prompts show in front of her eyes. It was annoying.

 _Disable Further Notifications_  
.  
.  
.  
Notifications Disabled

Relief washed over as the heavy ruptures in her chest cavity start to slow, but she stayed on her toes. Prepared for anything.

She stopped right in front of his door, the plaque numbers glaring at her and confirming this was the right place. Jules opened up the door, he did say he’d leave it open for her. It was quiet, but not dead silent. There was water running somewhere in the apartment complex, it must have been the shower.

“Hello?” She closed the door behind her. “Conrad, are you home?” There wasn’t any response back, he couldn’t hear her from the bathroom. The water must be running high.

At least he hasn’t injured…one less thing to worry about. But now she didn’t know what to do, she was only meant to drop off his wallet and then be on her way. This was new territory for her, and it piqued her curiosity.

She set Conrad’s wallet down on the coffee table, and was about to the same with her bag but figured she’d keep it on her person. Common courtesy, right? Her deep brown eyes blinked from object to object on the table: a coffee mug that was half filled with cold coffee, a pair of opened letters, and two books in the corner; one was science fiction and the other, self-help. She smiled at the thought of Conrad using self-help books.

Her attention wandered to other things around the room, he wasn’t a messy person by any means. She guessed that his cleaning habits from work carried over to his lifestyle. Granted the sterilization of an apartment in the city is not as easy as a medical facility.

“Yo!” She jumped at the sudden call, her head craned over to the bedroom door. “You got some clothes I can-?”

Jules’ eyes widened in shock, her heart rate skyrocketing when Conrad stepped out of his bedroom. A shrill cry escaped her that caught both of them off guard, she slapped her hands over her eyes and turned away.

“I am so sorry! I-I-I didn’t mean-I-” She did her best to form words, they were caught in an audio error. The image burned into her retinas. She didn’t realize how fit he was, not that she’d know. She wasn’t expecting to see him a cloth away from naked today. A leaden heat started to grow in her core components, thirium pumped through her body to try and contain it. But he invaded the very recesses of her mind and mocked her. She quickly retreated into her mind palace and attempted to troubleshoot the sudden issue with her voice. Just as the diagnostic started, her sensors picked up subsequent movement behind her.

The saturation in her surroundings came back in a blink, and gentle footsteps approached from behind. Conrad placed a hand on her shoulder, prompting her to turn towards him.

“I was looking arou-!” Her limbs locked in place when the back of his hand pressed against her forehead, a gentle smile played on his face. His russet eyes were rather lively now that she had a proper look.

“You feeling okay?” He pressed his hand against her cheek, his smile curled up mischievously at the heat radiating off her skin. “What’s wrong? Don’t tell me you’re sick.”

“A-Androids can’t get sick, you know this…”

His chest rumbled as he laughed softly, the heat in Jules’ body was overtaking the persistent coolness of her blue blood. She re-activated her notifications only to be bombarded by a huge flashing warning.

_Cooling System Ineffective_

“You never know, Androids can get viruses, right?”

“Yes, but it doesn’t usually manifest in this way.”

Conrad was still half-naked, and his skin was moist from coming out of the shower. He leaned into her, about to press his forehead against hers before she pulled away and stepped back. He blinked in surprise at the clumsy steps she was taking, she threw her arms out stop him from moving any closer.

“Checking me for symptoms like I’m human doesn’t work!” Her eyes flickered down for a moment before another startled squeak left her. A single hand covered her eyes. “And please  _please_ put on clothes!”

He didn’t respond immediately, but she could feel his eyes on her. He scoffed gently before stepping closer, Jules peeked through her fingers to see the devilish grin on his lips. Her pump was on the edge of malfunctioning.

“You know you’re really cute when you get all flustered.”

Her lips pressed into a thin line, nearly quivering. She was thankful that grainy shades of blue couldn’t display on her cheeks. Otherwise, she’d be well on her way to shutting down. There must be something she missed, this all felt wrong. Conrad isn’t this forward with what he’s thinking unless sleep deprived, if what he was telling her was even true. Regardless of that, there’s no way he would be so lax about being NAKED.

She took another step back, making her way to the door, but turned around when it clicked open. Her eyes tripled in size. Another Conrad stepped through, dressed in the blue scrubs she recognized. A vapid and annoyed expression on his face that couldn’t be mistaken.

“Connor, I picked up some…” He glanced up from the plastic bag hanging from his hand, and his brows furrowed, dumbfounded. “What the actual fuck.”

Jules’ eyes darted to the doppelganger in a towel, he started to chuckle as he scratched the back of his neck.

“Hey! You’re back just in time!”

Her eyes looked back to the one dressed in scrubs who was becoming more and more livid, a low growl escaping his throat. “Conrad!” She darted towards him and shielded herself behind him.

“She showed up not too long ago, I was keeping her company until you-AH!”

The dopple ganger let out a scream as Conrad chucked the bag at him, he recoiled and ran back into the bedroom. The furious brunette stomped after. Jules could have sworn she saw steam coming from his ears. She stayed frozen in front of the door, staring after him as he disappeared around the corner.

“You idiot! What the  _fuck_ is wrong with you!”

“I’m sorry-OW! I was just jokin around!”

“What the hell made you think that would be funny!”

They continued to argue for a short while, the occasional hit thrown from she assumed Conrad. Meanwhile, she stayed in place. She wasn’t sure whether to leave or to stay, either way, this situation was the least likely scenario. And she wasn’t prepared for any of it.

There were two of him. And they knew each other. They had to be related, any other explanation would be ridiculous, then again she didn’t expect there to be a duplicate. At this point anything is possible.

By the time Conrad came back, she was able to run a diagnostic and her cooling systems were back in order. Her basic functions were unaffected for the most part, but it was unsettling how easily one man had her unravel.

“You okay?”

She shyly glanced up at Conrad, he ran a hand through his hair and grumbled to herself. Jules couldn’t register everything he was saying but caught a few words. Something along the lines of, idiot and bloody murder.

“Conrad..!” He blinked and glanced at her, her voice was strained but low. Her eyes occasionally looked over at the bedroom door as she leaned in. “Who is that man? I tried to scan him, but your profile was prompted…”

“Yeah, that happens a lot. He’s my brother…unfortunately.”

“Oh.”

Her shoulders relax as she watches Conrad step away, she stays in her place. Brothers. Identical twins. Of course, that was the most rational explanation for this. Jules never looked into Conrad’s personal files, she never had a reason. But at least there was an explanation.  
.  
.  
.  
_“W-Wait, but why is he walking around naked?!”_


End file.
